Dimensional Gap Right?  Wrong!
by Krystal Nite
Summary: You know tht Dementional Gap mentioned in epi. 94? Not a gap at all, 21st century rural Kansas, what would happen if Kanda landed on somebody's doorstep only to be told he's fictional character here? Rating may be subject to change,enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

HUGE SPOILER! IF YOU HAVE NOT EVEN HEARD OF EDO DO NOT READ! IF THE EPISODE MENTIONED IN THE SUM IS WRONG PLEASE TELL ME! SO I CAN FIX.

* * *

><p><em><strong>D Greyman Comes to Life ... HOLY CRAP! <strong>_

Did I ever expect a fictional character to land on my door step? No. Well, it happened.

It was at two in the morning, according to my alarm clock, when I hear a knock on my door. I open it to see a tall-ish boy with long black hair, missing a shirt, bruised and bloodied, with a huge hole through his gut and a broken sword at his side. He had a tattoo of the "ohm" character surrounded by a semi-circle that branched out and almost covered most of the left hand side of his chest. I knew who this guy was, and at the time I assumed it was a dream; he was Kanda Yu from the D. Grey-man series.

"Hey," he said in a deep and almost emotionless voice. "Your back door was unlocked, I'm sorry to intrude but I need a place to stay." He starts to sway where he stands and I catch him around his middle, and the next thing I know I'm dragging him up the stairs calling for my dad.

I get Kanda to the bathroom and have my dad help me maneuver him into the tub, because he's losing blood really fast, and has gone unconscious. I turn on the hot water and let it run over him washing off all the blood.

"I'm going to call an ambulance," said my dad. He picks up a phone and dials. I take a washcloth and started to wipe off his face.

"What's going on?" asks my mom, still in her nightgown.

"Lily found a half dead teenage boy in our yard," said dad after he had called for the ambulance.

She paled and said, "I'm going back to bed," then she walked out and shut the door. Dad went out front to wait for the ambulance, and I kept wiping off Kanda's face. Marveling at how beautiful he was in real life, _He could totally pass for a girl in the right outfit_, I thought. I put my face close to his to get this stubborn piece of dried blood and didn't feel any breathing. My first instinct was to panic, but then I saw his tattoo spread a bit farther, and his eyes snapped open to reveal beautiful blue-grey eyes. He looked at me, and I felt a jolt go through me, and my inner fan-girl started screaming, "_THOSE EYES! SOOOO HOT!_" he closed his eyes and was unconscious again. I wiped off the piece of dried blood and watched as they put him on a gurney and rolled him out.

Next thing I know I'm following the ambulance (at a much slower pace mind you) and trying not to panic. I could just see it, I get there and I ask to see him and find out he's not there, then I'm locked in a room and being treated for craziness to the nth degree. A flash of light and there is this person in the middle of the road.

I pump the brakes, and stop just in front of him, only to see another familiar face. Tall, with short black hair and a long white streak, pointy ears and grey eyes which focus on me for only a second before he passes out on the hood of my Jeep. I open my door and throw the guy in the back, and pick up the pace to the ER.

I open the door and yell, "A LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE! GOT A GUY WHO IS UNCONCIOUS!" Immediately half a dozen people are surrounding me, and yanking the guy out of my hands and wheeling him off.

A nurse comes up to me and asks me a bunch of question about him. I can answer them all thanks to my ultimate fandom.

"His name is Arystar Krory the Third; he's about 28, 6' 2", 169 lbs, AB blood type."

"Wow, you know him really well," said the nurse scribbling down all the information. "Thank you," she said and turned to go, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Is there a guy with really long black hair with a Japanese character on the left side of his chest?" I ask. She nods and tells me where his room was I ran down the halls repeating the number over and over in my head, he was here, _he_ was _here_. I walk into the room numbered 222, and see him, bandaged up and still unconscious. I walk up to the side of his bed and look at him really closely.

His hands are completely wrapped up, most of his abdomen, and his legs. He looks so vulnerable. That is not how sexy, samurai Yu Kanda was supposed to look. He was supposed to look like an example of a perfect specimen of the male species, not a sick teenage boy who needed protecting. I sat in the chair next to his bed and ran my fingers through his ebony hair, thinking, _Let him be real and not just a crazy dream, please._

A nurse wheels in a cart and sets down a chart that says "John Doe" she starts to check his vitals and is surprised to see that he has stopped bleeding.

"I know his name," I said to her. "I know him."

"Really, well then who is this man?"

"His name is Yu Kanda, he prefers to be called Kanda though, he's 18, about 5' 8", 130lbs, and he is AB blood type," I said never taking my eyes off his face.

"Wow, you know him pretty well, are you his girlfriend?" she asks with a knowing smile.

I look up at her completely dumbfounded. _I wish_, I thought. "No, no, no, I'm not his girlfriend." I said faking a blush. "We've just be talking over Skype for a long time now." It surprised me just how easily I could lie, well how was I going to tell them that these guys were from a FREAKIN JAPANESE MANGA!

"Okay," she said scratching out John Doe and writing down his name. "I will be back in a bit with his meds. Do you know of any allergies he may have?"

I shook my head, she nodded and left the room. I looked back at Kanda, and bit my lip. I knew about his amazing healing abilities, how long would something like this take? I took his hand and felt how smooth it was, I thought there would be calluses considering how much he uses Mugen.

_Wake up soon_, I thought to Kanda, and to myself I thought, _If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up._ I leaned down on impulse to place a kiss on his forehead, I figured he be out for a bit longer what would he care? Then the door flew open.

* * *

><p>Yeah yeah I know a cliff. And on the first chapter to. MWAHAHAHAAH! XD<p> 


	2. Author's Note

Okay to all my readers,

I'm soooo Sorry, but I am going to put this story on R&R for a while, this summer I will have almost no access to a computer, but I will continue to write over the Summer, so please be patient with me, when I post I will try to make the wait worth it. I'm sooooooo sorry. Please be patient with me.

Sincerely,

Krystal Nite


End file.
